


Hibernation  (Day 18)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: December OTP Challenge, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: There is nothing Ash can do to stop Eiji from waking him up.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Hibernation  (Day 18)

Eiji looked at the clock and sighed. 

“Is he going to do this all winter?” he mumbled. He set the food out on the table and then made his way to his and Ash's bedroom. He gave a quick knock before opening the door. He saw the lump on the bed still hadn't moved from its spot. He walked up to it and grabbed the blankets. He then tried to pull them off. 

“So he's gotten smarter, huh? Well, we'll just see about that.” Starting on one side he began to roll the lump. It rolled off the edge onto the floor, and it hardly budged. He then proceeded to roll it out the bedroom door. 

“I can do this all season, don't test me Ash.” He got a loud groan in response.


End file.
